wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Barry
So when am I getting kicked off the wiki guys APPEARANCE Barry looks nothing like a Rainwing, though he can assure you he is one. His head is literally a pie slice, with the filling forming a tongue that's held behind his comical-looking teeth. He has no eyes, no nose, no ears, but he has fabulous eyebrows that float above his head that can be grabbed at yeeted at fast speeds only for them to teleport back into place. Don't ask questions. His frills are the borders of the pie crust, being extremely large and somehow able to stay on the sides of his head without falling off. His body is gelatinous, being made entirely out of pie filling. It's blueberry pie, by the way, so of course his body and tongue is blue, with dark blue splotches all over it and appearing to also be inside the see-through material. He is extremely bouncy, almost like a trampoline or a rubber ball, and when touched one's hand sinks slightly into his form. There was a accident where a young dragonet flung himself straight into Barry's body but we don't talk about that. Barry's wings are made entirely of crust, yet act exactly like wings other than being a bit crumbly. The top of his wings are a bit toastier than the undersides, however, so they have a darker brown hue. Barry has no front limbs. Instead, cartoony hands float around, acting like they're attaching to arms when there aren't any. They aren't invisible, they just don't exist. His hands are always covered by gloves. He was born with them and is somewhat terrified about the possibility that he can take off what appears to be the only thing close to skin on his body. So they stay on. Oh well. Hope you like squeaky toys. PERSONALITY Barry is a energetic fellow. Almost as if he is made entirely of a sugary substance. Oh wait. He is. He's one of those happy-go-lucky dragons. A volcano could explode in front of him and he'd state happily "Lovely weather we're having!" He might not actually be sane in the head. Scientists still wonder if he even has a brain. He seems to despise one thing, however, and that is his creator. He often wonders why he was made this way. He questions life itself. Is this world real? Or just a world created by dozens of teenagers showing off their ocs on a singular website? The world may never know. He's totally a extrovert, jumping onto everyone and asking how good of a day they've had, and is willing to listen to them rant if they had a bad day. Not even the darkest of souls could hurt the fellow, mostly because they're trying to figure out what the heck he is, but he is much too wonderful of a person to randomly murder. HISTORY A while ago, a sock-puppet-like dragon slunk into the Rainwing hatchery before poking around for a dead egg. Upon finding one, she ran off happily. Jester took the egg to her hut before flipping through the book of spells she found from her gypsy mother, eager to attempt a resurrection spell and perhaps have a sibling. As the spell worked it's magic, it combined the egg with her leftover dessert of pie that she had left out, creating the monstrosity known as Barry. Not really knowing what to do with him, she took the dragonet back to the hatchery, wrote a letter that said something along the lines of "Welp he's your problem", and left, never to be seen again. The rainwings, after chasing the baby Barry around for three days with pineapples as their only weapons, decided that he was just as much a Rainwing as them on the inside and allowed him to stay, where he lives to this day, dodging Pie Nommers, who are dragons that want to see if he actually tastes like pie and nobody can agree on if it's cannibalism or not. TRIVIA - Still not 100% sure if he's a joke character or a serious one. Not that he isn't serious, more like if people would take him seriously. - Originally created in some comic strips that Consti would never show anyone because why would you want to see them. - Yes, he can see. - Yes, he is a Rainwing. Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Content (Constellation Nation)